Boo Radley
by Subversive Beauty
Summary: I wrote this for English class. Its a story from the POV of Boo Radley. It starts out at before Boo was locked in his house. You will need to read the book but if you don't want to, you'll still be able to understand it.


Boo Radley  
  
I'm hanging out with my friends today. My father doesn't know they're the bad kids of town. Everyone else that lives in this stupid town is too afraid to tell him. I don't know why they're afraid because what does he have that makes everyone afraid. Maybe it's his stupid pride or the fact that he wants his children to be just like him. Well, I sure as hell isn't. I wonder what he's going to do when he finds out about all the fun I've had lately. Most likely nothing. We haven't decided on what we're going to do tonight but Ryan said he wanted to teach me how to drive. Maybe we could do something big, like set something on fire. William had a better idea. He wanted to "borrow" a flivver and back it around the square. We all agreed on this idea. So that night we found a flivver and "borrowed" it. Mr. Conner tired to arrest us but we evaded him and locked him in the courthouse outhouse. He started to scream and yell, wanting us to let him out. Ryan and William cussed him out, while the rest of us laughed and walked away. We still thought there could be other mayhem that we could do so we headed over to Ryan's place to plot another plan. Once we got there Ryan's parents said we had to leave and if we left quietly, we would get cookies. I didn't buy it, but my friends were hungry so I left and so did they. My father didn't find out about what we did, which is actually pretty good. The next day, somebody let Mr. Conner out of the outhouse. When asked about who did this to him, he sold us out like a brunch of niggers and we were brought to court. I could tell my father was pissed beyond believe by the way he looked at me. The judge decided to send us to the state industrial school. I was told that it was no disgrace to go but I think my father thought it was. He told the judge that he would diss out my punishment and the damn judge let him. Everything went down hill from there. I never knew my father would lock me up in out house. I didn't think it was possible. It was pretty easy to deal with but the fact that I could never leave the house bugs me. I mean, I do have a life outside of family, well at least I did before this all happened. I'm locked in my house and I'm only eighteen years old.  
  
15 Years Later  
  
I've been locked in this god-forsaken house for fifteen years. I'm sick of it. I think this sis what my father meant when he came up with this demented plan. I bet the boys I had as friends, are off doing better things with their lives. I wish I could pay my father back for everything he's done to me, but I don't know how. One day, I was bored, so I got my scissors and started to cut up The Maycomb Tribune. I still hadn't thought of any thing to do to get revenge until he entered the living room. I'm going to stab him. It's the perfect way to hurt him. True, it wouldn't kill him or torture him like he's done to me but it shall do. Once he got close to me, I turned and jabbed the scissors into his leg. I pulled them out and wiped them clean on my pants. My mother starting screaming and ran outside, yelling her son's a murder and is going to kill us all. I didn't kill anyone and I wasn't planning on it either. The sheriff came in to see cutting the newspaper into tiny bits of paper. I was wondering if I could make something out of it. I was sent to the basement of the courthouse because my parents said I wasn't crazy. The judge didn't have the heart to send my to jail and be locked in a place full of niggers. I stayed there for a couple of weeks. Since there was nothing to do down there, I counted how many rats that ran across my body. It felt weird because rats have long claws and those long scaly tails. The first time it happened I almost peed my pants, which is kind of lame considering how old I am. The thing that freaked me out was the long tail. It was all cold and scaly. At first I thought it was a snake but then I realized snakes don't have whiskers and little feet, well at least what I know of them. The only reason as to why I was set free was because the town folk thought I would die from the cold and mold that was down there. I actually was having fun down there because I found a tiny hole in the floor and force one or two of the rats up it. I always loved hearing the screams of people who were afraid. During my time in the basement I had time to think about myself. I was trying to figure out if I was sane or not. I thought I was sane because I still had my head about me and I didn't see little red-haired boys with red eyes running around. The rats never talked to me in English, so I figured I was sane. I cheered myself on. Why you ask? Oh, I don't know, I just did. When the sheriff came to get me, I decided to talk to a rat just for the hell of it. I asked the rat what he thought of the people that lived above him. I sat still as the rat started to squeak at me, but the rat ran off when the sheriff got closer. I thought it might send me somewhere else but here. It didn't work. Damn it. He shook his head as he led me out of there forever.  
  
It was a while later before something interesting caught my eye. I was looking out of a window one day when I saw three kids walking towards my house: two boys and one girl. I didn't know what they were saying but I think it was a dare. A moment later the older out of the children ran through the gate and touched the house for a fraction of a second before he ran back to the street. Then all of them ran away, probably back home. That happened during the summer and that was they only attempt at whatever they were trying to do. I wanted to find out why the boy touched the house, so I kept sneaking out of the house at night. My father never caught me, which is a very good thing. My father also died that summer. I didn't mind because I hated the bastard but my brother Nathan was coming to take his place. Great the clone of my father is returning. For the first time of my life, I didn't want to leave this house and move to another country. I wanted to stay here and watch these children and their little actions at contacting me. I wonder how long it would be before grant they wish that is if I desire. One night, as I was walking by my house I saw a knothole in one of the two oak trees. This is the perfect way to contact those kids. I dug through my pants pocket, searching for something to stick in there. I came across a piece of chewing gum. I doubt they would find it but it's worth a try. I stuck it in there and walked away. I promised myself that I would watch it during the day for one of them to get it. The next day, my brother kept asking me to do things for him around the house and I didn't have time to keep an eye on the tree. At first, I thought my brother had found out that I was sneaking out and that I put something in the knothole. When I asked him why, he just said that he wanted someone to clean up. That makes my day perfect. I left later that night to see if the kids and got the gum. It wasn't there so I knew they had got it. I didn't have anything this time but next time, they'll be in for a surprise.  
  
When I finally got the chance to leave the house, it was the day before school got out. Perfect. They end school and get two Indian-head pennies for going to school. Lame, I know. I was looked out my window for god knows why because I certainly don't, when the oldest boy and girl walk by the house. The girl points the knothole out to the boy and they both see the little box I made for them. The boy reaches up and grabs it. Then they ran home. Why? I don't know why they just did. A couple days later, the other boy came back. Wonder where he's been. His family is probably on vacation and they drop him here every summer. I watch as they come to their front yard, discussing what to do. Then looks like they get in an argument but they don't do anything. The girl suddenly leaves the front yard and comes back with an old car tire. The younger boy and her yell at each other for a little bit before the older boy breaks in. I think he said that the girl gets to roll in the tire first because she got in it. The older boy gets this cocky little smile and pushed the tire as hard as he could. The tire goes flying straight towards my house. I guess the boy didn't mean to push it that hard cause he started to run after it and tried to stop it but it didn't work. The tire hit a barrier in front of the house and once it stopped moving, the girl dizzily crawled out of it and lay on the cement. The boy was shouting at her to get out of the yard, calling her Scout. I started to laugh. I couldn't help it. It was just too funny not to laugh. I now know the name of the girl, Scout. I wonder, is that her real name or just a nickname? The older boy yells at her for not getting the tire and he runs in himself to grab the tire.  
  
It was a while later before I made contact with the children again. I didn't know how to do it without scaring them, so I waited. Today, the two boys and Scout came over with a fishing pole. The eldest came and tried to the end though a window. There was something attached to the end, like a piece of paper, maybe a letter to me. Before the boy got the chance to stick it in the window, I think the boy's father stopped him. I wonder what the letter said. I'll probably never know now. That night, they came back for another attempt. I watched as they went under the wire fence and walked through the collards. I left the house, thinking I could talk to them without scaring them and grabbed a straw hat. As I rounded the corner, I heard and saw the three kids. The youngest boy said something and Scout said 'Dill, no.' Now I know two of the children's names, Scout and Dill. I walked closer to them and once they saw my shadow, they got scared. I turned around and left, not wanting to scare them any more than I already had. As I turned around, I saw my brother with his shotgun. He fired a round into the sky and told me to go after who ever it was. When I reached the wire fence by the schoolyard, I saw a pair of pants hooked on the bottom. I pulled them free and saw the hole in them. I took them up to my room and tried to sew them back together. As I was stitching the pants back together, I heard some commotion outside. When I looked, there was most of the town folk including the kids. As everyone started to leave, I finished with the pants. The stitches were all crooked but it at least held them together. I went to put them back on the fence because I knew whoever left them would be back. I folded them neatly and placed them on the fence before I turned around and headed back to my room. They started school again and couldn't try anything. I put a ball of twine in the knothole a week after the kids came into the yard. They didn't take it for three days. I didn't have a clue as to why; maybe they thought it was somebody hiding spot. Who knows? They are kids after all. I wanted to leave them so they know what was in the knothole they could keep. I stole two pieces of soap from my brother. I carved a picture of Scout into one and my brother into the other one. I placed them into the knothole in October and they found them the next day. Hopefully they will now know whatever they find in the knothole is theirs for the keeping. That winter my mother died. I don't know if anyone even cared. I don't care that much about her considering the fact that she let my father lock my in this place for the rest of my life. I still loved her. I would never of hurt her, no matter what the people outside of these walls may think. She was a kind old lady who loved her children no matter how they turned out. Then one night, Miss Maudie's house caught on fire. I don't know what started it but when I looked out my window, I saw flames. There was also snow on the ground. I've never seen snow before. I grabbed a blanket to keep myself warm as I walked outside. My brother had been gone for a while, so he couldn't tell me to go back inside. I wandered around looking at all the people that were watching. The women and children were standing back as the men tried to put out the flames. I wanted to help because Miss Maudie was really nice to me when I was younger, but I didn't my brother to see me. No one knew it was me, Arthur Radley a.k.a Boo. I saw Scout and her brother standing as far away from the fire as they could be. I saw Scout shiver and her brother just stood there, no emotions on his face. She only had a bathrobe and whatever clothes she slept in to keep her warm. I wanted to help her but didn't know how. Then, me being the idiot I am, remember the blanket I had around me. I slowly edged closer to them, trying not to make a sound and scare them. I took off my warm blanket and gently wrapped it around her shoulders. She acted like she didn't feel a thing. Good. I turned and walked back to my house. I decided to stay inside and go to bed because the fire was almost out. Miss Maudie's house brunt all the way down and nothing was left. I wonder how she felt not that the house she's been living in for so long is now gone. Probably happy because she can rebuild the house so that its smaller and have more room for her garden.  
  
Note: I wrote this for my English class. I hope you enjoy another crappy excuse for writing. This is mine no one has rights to steal it but who would. 


End file.
